


Why you Need Sports Drinks

by Cantatrice18



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Vignette, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of how Bo learns she can't be monogamous with Lauren. </p><p>One morning Lauren doesn't wake up, and it will take everyone's combined efforts to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you Need Sports Drinks

Morning light filtered through the cracks in the walls of the clubhouse. Bo sighed at the thought of leaving her warm bed and, even more enticing, her warm lover at her side. Lauren’s arm was draped over her limply, and Bo debated the idea of waking the woman with a kiss and continuing where they’d left off the night before. But no – there was work to be done. A rogue Fae had been preying on postal workers, and thanks to Lauren she had a decent idea of what sort of Fae was responsible for the disappearances. She had to tell Dyson, and that meant going to the stationhouse, and that meant facing down Dyson’s hostile new partner. Tamsin was a thorn in her side, a constant reminder that the Dark was out to get her. If she was going to go head to head with an icy blonde at this time of the morning, she’d need at least three cups of coffee first. Carefully, so as not to disturb her companion, Bo slid out from under her sheets and began to gather the clothes that were strewn haphazardly about the room. Five minutes later she was dressed, her hair pulled back in a no-nonsense ponytail and a black leather jacket giving her her patented “Don’t mess with me” look. With a final glance back at her lover, Bo headed towards the stairs, closing the door behind her. 

…

It was nearly noon by the time Bo returned to the house. Kenzi was awake and nursing a ludicrously large mug of coffee as she watched what appeared to be “Hoarders”. She barely looked up when Bo came in, her attention focused on an overweight Midwestern couple whose trailer contained thousands of pez dispensers. “Hey Bo-Bo, you don’t think we hoard stuff, do you? I mean, I know we have, like, 800 coffee mugs, but those are for practical use.”

Bo shook her head as she poured herself yet another cup of coffee. “It’s not hoarding if you need the things. Then it’s just practicality and a hatred of doing dishes.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement.” Kenzi patted the space next to her on the couch. “Come watch the next episode with me. You look like you need a break.”

“You haven’t even looked at me!” protested Bo.

“I don’t have to” Kenzi said smugly. “I can tell by the way you pour that coffee that you’ve had to deal with Tamsin the Terrible. Anyone forced to be around her deserves some reality TV therapy. Frankly, I’m surprised Wolf Man hasn’t snapped and gone off howling into the woods to get away from her.”

Bo laughed, though she secretly agreed. Tamsin was a tough pill to swallow, even for a Dark Fae. “Wait here. I’m going to change into something more comfortable.”

“Whoa now, Succu-tits! How comfortable are you getting?”

Bo glared at her. “Not comfortable in that way. Sweatpants comfortable.”

“Oh.” Kenzi sat back among the couch pillows once more. “Well, that’s ok then.”

Bo rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. She waited before she was halfway up before calling back over her shoulder, “I didn’t promise I’d wear anything on top!”

Chuckling darkly at Kenzi’s squeak of embarrassment, Bo pushed open the door to the bedroom and stopped in surprise. She’d expected Lauren to be long gone, back at her lab saving the Fae world one disease at a time. Instead the blonde lay exactly where Bo had left her, curled up beneath the sheets with her long hair cascading over the pillow and down her back. Bo paused for a moment to admire the view: Lauren had definitely been worth the wait. Walking over to the bed, she sat down gingerly and ran soft fingers through her lover’s hair. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. The world needs saving, and only Dr. Lewis can help!” There was no response, and Bo frowned, an odd feeling of trepidation creeping over her. She shook the Doctor slightly. “Lauren, sweetheart, wake up.” Still nothing, and Bo noticed for the first time the heat rising from Lauren’s body. She rested a hand on Lauren’s forehead and pulled it back immediately, her shock turning to horror. Leaping to her feet, she ran to the door. “Kenzi, come here! I need help, quickly!” 

…

In the early hours of the afternoon, the Dal was nearly deserted. Trick was polishing the last of his bar glasses, while a few perpetual barflies sat in the darkened corners of the room. At the pool table, Dyson and his partner were engaged in a spirited game, earning them glares from several of the other Fae present. Trick didn’t mind; Tamsin was clearly a fair match for Dyson, both in pool and in argumentation. The subject, as usual, was Bo (though Tamsin insisted upon calling her “The Succubus”). Trick wondered whether Tamsin was serious about her threats on Bo’s life. If so, he would have to keep a close eye on the Dark Fae, in order to ensure his granddaughter’s safety. The partners had just finished their game, with Tamsin emerging victorious, when the door to the Dal burst open. In came Bo and Kenzi, supporting an unconscious Lauren between them. Dyson immediately dropped his pool cue and ran to help, lifting the young Doctor into his arms and relieving the two women of their burden. Bo looked at Trick with wide, panicked eyes, and the barkeep responded immediately. “The bar is now closed. Everyone clear out, now!”

He motioned for them to follow him downstairs, and they obliged. Dyson gently laid Lauren on the couch. Bo knelt at her lover’s side and clutched at Lauren’s hand. “Trick, you’ve got to help me. Something’s happened to her – she won’t wake up, no matter what I do. I’ve tried to breathe chi back into her, but it isn’t helping. She must have been cursed, some Fae must have done this, it’s the only explanation!”

“Calm down for a minute, Bo. Let’s think back now. What has Lauren done in the past 24 hours?”

Bo reddened slightly. “Well, we… that is…”

“They had an energetic night,” Kenzi chimed in, and Bo glared at her.

“Yes, well, no more than usual.” Bo tried to ignore the look on Trick’s face, and turned to Dyson. “This has never happened before.”

Tamsin sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at the unconscious Lauren with interest. “Out of curiosity, how often is ‘usual’?”

Bo shrugged. “Half a dozen times, I suppose.”

“A week?” Trick asked hopefully.

Bo looked guiltily at Lauren. “… a day.” She glared defensively at the others. “What? I’m a succubus, ok? It’s how I feed, and I have to feed in small increments like that in order not to drain her.” Her gaze met Tamsin’s and her scowl deepened. “And I ALWAYS make sure I don’t take too much from her.”

Tamsin shrugged, her face clearly showing her disbelief. “Well, if not last night, what about yesterday afternoon?”

Bo thought back. “She was in her lab most of the day—”

“Maybe an infection, then?” Dyson interjected, “Some sort of virus?”

Trick frowned. “If that’s the case, she may be contagious.”

“Not likely,” said Tamsin, and everyone turned to look at her. “Human diseases and Fae diseases rarely overlap. Even if it were a virus, it would only spread human to human. We’re safe.”

“Ahem,” Kenzi said pointedly. “Not all of us are invincible Fae, thank you very much.”

Bo looked at her friend worriedly. “You’d better not be here, Kenzi. I don’t want this happening to you, too.”

“Fine.” Kenzi straightened up, nose in the air. “You all have fun playing doctor without me. I’ll be upstairs, cleaning out the liquor cabinets.”

She flounced off, up the stairs and out of sight. “Stay away from the top shelf!” Trick called after her. There was no reply and he sighed as he turned back to the group. “She’d got a point, you know. None of us are doctors, particularly not for humans. I don’t know the first thing about human illnesses, and the only person here who does know is the one we are trying to treat.”

Tamsin cleared her throat. “I could take a look, if you want.”

Dyson regarded her warily. “Do you know anything about medicine, about humans?”

Tamson rolled her eyes. “I live on battlefields and feed off the fear of the dying. I know the basics.”

With extreme reluctance, Bo let go of Lauren’s hand and stepped away from the couch, allowing Tamsin to take her place at Lauren’s side. “I’m warning you, if you hurt her…”

“Why would I hurt her?” Tamsin asked, exasperated. “It’s you I want to take down, not your human plaything.”

“She is NOT—“ began Bo, but Dyson laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She leaned against him, appreciating the comfort of his solid body against her back as she watched Tamsin examining Lauren. The Dark Fae’s hands were surprisingly gentle as she took Lauren’s pulse, felt her forehead, and listened to her breathing. Bo almost protested when she saw Tamsin slip her fingers between Lauren’s teeth, but it was only to force the unconscious woman’s jaw open so that Tamsin could examine the inside of her mouth. Finally Tamsin took Lauren’s hand, pinching the thin skin on top and watching as it slowly returned to normal. She nodded decisively and looked up at them all once more. “Well, as I suspected, it’s the succubus’s fault.”

“What?!” Bo pulled away from Dyson’s restraining arm and strode over to the still-kneeling Tamsin. “I TOLD you, I never drain her enough to hurt her!”

“You don’t drain her chi, but that doesn’t mean her body isn’t affected.” Tamsin pointed at Lauren. “Look: she isn’t sweating at all, even though her temperature is off the charts. Her pulse is fast, her breathing shallow. I checked her tongue, it’s swollen, and her skin has lost elasticity. She’s dehydrated, dangerously so. Too much ‘exercise’ with you has left her physically drained, even though her chi is still at acceptable levels.”

Bo’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at her lover. “Oh, Lauren. I’m so, so sorry.”

Trick looked at Tamsin. “What do we have to do to help her recover?”

Tamsin shrugged. “Take her to a hospital. Any human hospital will be able to hook her up to an IV and get some fluids in her. Give it a day and she’ll be fine.”

Dyson nodded and lifted Lauren into his arms once more. “I’ll take her in, Bo. Once she’s settled, I’ll call you and you can come see her.”

Bo shook her head. “Not a chance. I’m not letting her out of my sight, not even for a moment.”

The four of them headed up the stairs to where Kenzi was waiting, a glass of gin in her hand. “What’s up with the Doc, then?” she asked, and Trick began to explain. 

Bo and Dyson were nearly out the door when Bo stopped and looked back. “Tamsin?” 

The cool blonde was leaning against the bar as though she had not a care in the world. She raised one arched eyebrow at Bo. “Yes?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
